ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blood Pact
BP Recast Cap With the addition of the new Fay Crozier, people have discovered that there is a cap on BP timer: 45 seconds. Maybe someone should add this :-D More information: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=15;mid=124866302426904689;num=13;page=1 http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/78834-summoner-gear-new-standard.html --Ithil 09:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Merit BPs? Anyone know the stats on the new Meritable Blood Pacts? - Hiachi 22:00, 25 July 2006 (EDT) Guide? I think this is a normal, factual article. Should it be marked as a guide? or marked under Category:Magic and/or Category:Summoning Magic? --Chrisjander 11:59, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Rage/Ward Added Rage and Ward info, im sure some of its wrong, but for the most part im betting it's right going off of SEs info regarding this. --SephirothYuyX 08:56, 3 October 2006 (EDT) Did you set it so that any BloodPact with Damage in the description is Rage, all others is Ward? Because there are a bunch of BloodPacts that do damage along with a status effect, but only say the effect, like Tail Whip, or Rock Buster, Rock Throw, that you have set as Ward. --Rhodoc 11:30, 3 October 2006 (EDT) More or less, if there was a damage/status effect BP, I would look at the damage factor and decide from their. ie. Moonlit Charge, yes it does damage as well as the status effect, but it does poor damage, and wouldnt necessarily be used for damage purposes. However, that was just my train of thought, and going off of what little SE stated, it can be easily changed when the offical list comes out. --SephirothYuyX 11:52, 3 October 2006 (EDT) I agree, its a good enough approximation until SE updates and we can actually see what was classified as what. --Chrisjander 12:55, 3 October 2006 (EDT) S/T & Type columns I am not a SMN, but can these be simplified into one "Type" column? Where type would equal - "Physical:Blunt", "Physical:Hand-to-Hand", "Physical:Slashing", "Physical:Piercing", "Magic:Enhancing", "Magic:Enfeebling" or "Magic:Damage"? Doesn't that cover it in more direct terms (and without blank boxes). --Gahoo 09:36, 3 October 2006 (EDT) I'm already addressing this... just let me think of something... --Laraul 20:44, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Healing Ruby Just a small note on healing ruby. The formula for healing ruby seems to be incorrect (Your level * 2 + 8). I've used it a number of times in the level 20 avatar fights and not once has it healed 48 hp. In my experience I believe it is something like 33. Is your summoning magic capped? --Chrisjander 09:55, 2 November 2006 (EST) If I did this thing wrong I'm sorry but I'm not at alll experienced at wiki's. The formula doesn't say anything about summoning magic skill so I don't totally understand why you ask but in answer to your question - yes, my summoning magic skill is capped. Now that I'm level 20, I can agree with you, the formula is off. My Healing Ruby does around 32-36. --Chrisjander 01:57, 21 November 2006 (EST) Did you make sure it wasn't Light or Dark day? The fact your Healing Ruby is restoring HP in a 'range' is very odd; I've been a 75 Summoner for a long time and both my Healing Ruby and Healing Ruby II have always been consistent in HP restored; I've never seen the healing offset by a few points, with the exception of Light and Dark day modifiers. -- Yen 15:43, 2 April 2007 (EDT) The 36 is probably lightsday. --Chrisjander 16:09, 2 April 2007 (EDT) is BP JA? With the formor that agro on JA usage in the new lands. All BP will agro them. Elfi Wolfe 17:41, 14 December 2006 (EST) They are JA for the pet so I bet they will aggro to the pet and not you. I would be interested to know if the mobs aggro pet commands or aggro after the pet uses a BP.--Sparik 17:56, 14 December 2006 (EST) Actually, you perform the job ability, by activating your blood pact, so it will aggro you. On the otherhand, your avatar is automatically set on "attack mobs that aggro me" so it amounts to the same thing. --Chrisjander 19:36, 14 December 2006 (EST) I know the point is moot but, you access job abilities from the job ability menu and access pet commands from the pet command menu. I think the previous point has a very valid distinction; if you are fighting a mob and use a BP that aggros another mob, that mob will come and attack you. If your avatar aggros it, then it will attack the avatar (leaving you off its hate list). Now you can get rid of the new mob by dismissing your avatar if it is the one that aggroed it, but it will come gunning for you if you are the one that aggroed it. So I have to disagree that it amounts to the same thing.--Sparik 08:03, 21 December 2006 (EST) Monsters that aggro abilities aggro JAs, WSs, and pet commands I thought? Also, one should take into consideration that avatars "ready" BPs much like a WS. --Jopasopa 12:42, 21 December 2006 (EST) EDIT: I forgot to put into consideration that monsters never aggro avatars/elementals. --Jopasopa 14:35, 30 December 2006 (EST) Amnesia locks down pet commands as well as JAs. --Valyana 16:37, 21 December 2006 (EST) Blood Pact base-element clarification Perhaps the 'All of avatar's blood pacts are element-based' should be removed or clarified more? I notice a lot of people thinking physical blood pacts actually deal elemental damage, and this might encourage that notion. -- Yen 15:39, 2 April 2007 (EDT)